The Black Blood Strikes
by DarkInsanitiesX
Summary: What Happens When A Day Was All Fun And Nice, But Then Something Goes Wrong? Read And Find Out. :3


_**This is my first fanfic One-Shot. :3 i apologize if this is terrible. Theres some slow parts.. But enjoy?:u ~Zero**_

_**I do not own any Soul Eater Things in this story.**_

I paced back and forth in my apartment. My roomate, Soul Eater Evans, was atleast two hours late. I thought about walking to school, but i didn't know the way to be exact. A loud rumbling signaled to me he was finally home. I grabbed his things for school and hurried outside to meet him getting off his motorcycle. " Come on Soul, Stein is going to kill us for being this late!" I trudged past him and got on the bike. He slid his hands in his pockets and slowly walked back over to the bike.

" Why so serious Maka? Were already late an hour ago, so why not be more late? It's so uncool to be early you know. " He replied cockily.

" Because we wouldn't be early OR late if you'd been home at the right time. " I crossed my arms and patted the seat. " Let's go before we get into more trouble. I don't want to see Lord Death anytime soon unless it's for an assignment. " Soul grunted and sat on his bike. Reving it up like He normally does ( Obnoxiously ), He sped off toward the DWMA. My hair whipped in the wind, i relised i didn't have my pigtails in. I moaned and covered my mouth giggling cause it was squeeky. Soul squirmed abit and rolled his shoulders, and snorted sarcastically. I giggled even harder and shuved my face inbetween his shoulder blades. He let out a small laugh and arched his back. I laughed even harder. " Soul! Pull over.. S-So i don't crash us from l-laughing!" I started snorting from laughing.

" O-okay, can do Maka. " His voice was full of amusement. " Maka, your s-snorting! I've never heard you snort before! " He pulled over as quickly as he could and fell off the motorcycle laughing.

" Shutup Soul! It's not... Funny! " I snorted even more and joined Soul's rolling of laughter. Strangers around us gave us weird looks and some even laughed.

" Okay, Okay. Maka, if we don't pull it together, were going to be late and apparently that's uncool. "

" Yea, okay, like that's going to happen. But i'll try. " I finally stopped snorting and picked myself up and sat on the bike giggling still. He plopped himself on the bike and started it. Reving it as usual,he sped off, ONCE AGAIN, toward DWMA.

~A couple minutes later~

Soul pulled up to the school and parked the motorcycle. I laughed again and covered my mouth. Soul looked at me and his cheeks flushed abit. I wonder why..? But anyways. " Soul, are you okay? Your cheeks are all pink.. Are you sick? " I asked with a question mark look.

" Nah. The wind makes it that way. " He looked nervous.

" It's never has before. " I looked at him with the same expression.

" Uh.. " Soul went quiet and looked at the floor in embarrisment.

" Okay.. " I replied awkwardly and headed toward the school's front doors. Soul slowly followed me and muttered something that i didn't hear. " Soul, are you sure..? You don't look to good. Do you wanna' go home? I'll stay with you.. " I said the last part with hesitation. Soul looked at me with a sad look.

" Yeah. Thanks. I'll go home Maka. "

I felt a pang of sadness. He looked so cute when his cheeks were all flushed. _Wait. He's cute? I can't think of him this way.. i mean. He's my weapon and all.. but i'm sure he doesn't think of me that way.._ I smiled awkwardly and sat back on the motorcycle. Soul sat down and immediatly drove off. _He didn't even rev it up.. there has to be something wrong.. _I wrapped my arms around him tighter every turn he made. Which was like three. _Gosh, he's not flying around corners! There's seriously something wrong. _In front of our apartment complex, where most of the DWMA students stayed, Soul parked the bike and stumbled off without me. " Soul! Are you okay?! " I ran off after him. He made it to the stairs before collapsing. When i made it there, i knelt down beside him to see blood dripping from his mouth.

" I-I-m F-Fine. " He coughed and more blood dripped from his mouth.

" Soul! " I felt tears threaten to make them selves present. Soul's body started to convulse. "

(_**Convulse: Seizure-Like Body Jerking.) **_

" S-Soul! Don't die on me!" I yelled at him and tried to drag him back to the bike. I ran over to the bike to my bag of stuff and pulled out a mirror. Calling Professor Stein, i felt tears run down my face. He wasn't answering. "Stein! Answer the phone! " I yelled at the mirror.

" Professor Stein. " Steins voice boomed through the mirror.

" Stein! It's Soul! He needs help! Come quick! Please..! " My voice cracked with hurt.

" I'll be there Maka, keep him alive. " He hung up. I threw the mirror down when i heard Soul go into a coughing fit. I ran as fast as i could back to him and dropped to my knees, scraping them. But i didn't care. It was for Soul.

" Soul.. Soul.. Are you okay...? Answer Me..! " I cried harder. The tears fell down onto his snowy hair, making it looked matted. " Soul.. " My voice was cracking and squeeking.

" M-M-Mak-" He was cut off by coughing. Blood sprayed from his mouth and started to flow quickly from his eyes. Soul's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp in my arms.

" Soul!" I screamed and shook him, tears soaking my face and rolling off onto his. I felt something pull on my trench coat, and pull me away. " No! Soul! " I stumbled and fell to my knees, head bowed in defeat. I looked up and saw Prof. Stein. He had Soul picked up and wrapped in his coat, and was already leaving. Picking myself up off the ground, i ran to Soul's motorcycle and hopped on it. I drove after Prof. Stein as fast as i could control it.

~After chasing Prof. Stein.~

I was slumped agaist the wall beside the surgery room, bawling. I was completely broken. Prof. Stein walked out and tapped my shoulder. " You may go see him now. "

" Thank you Prof. Stein. " I gave him a fake smile and hurried into the room. As soon as i saw him, my body jerked in agony. Stumbling, i grabbed the chair and fell onto it and my world went black.

~A couple " hours" later.~

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry cieling. I was slumped against a chair, on the floor next to a bed. _ I'm on the floor.. next to a bed? Huh? _I stood up groggily, alittle off balance. Then i saw who was in the bed. My World went for a spin and i found myself falling.

" M-Maka.. Are you.. okay..? " A weak voice echoed through my ears. I looked up through my messy hair, and saw Soul holding my arm with all his strength. Standing up immediatly, i leaned over him. His Crimson eyes were dull, with a gray tone to them. On his neck, there was a small stitched area._ Did i cause it..?_ " Did i cause it..Soul..? " I was about to cry again. My voice was small and puny with an agony tone to it.

" N-No. It-It was the black blood.. from Crona.. Hey, remember that fight..? I sure got hurt didn't I..? " He coughed and held his chest on his last word.

" Yes. I remember that fight. " Tears spilled over and onto his face. " I'm the one who got you .. hurt.. " My voice gave out and my tears ran faster. Soul just smiled.

" Maka. It was my descision. You didn't want me hurt. It's okay. I'm Fi-" His eyes rolled back in his head again and he started to shake violently.

" Soul..? Soul..! Soul! " I started crying harder. His body was convulsing again in agony. He let out little screams of pain while he shook. I knew he was awake. He feels everything. " Soul! Shh Shh It's okay! It's Okay! Stop please, your hurting me by being like this! "

His body rocked harder and harder. The heart monitor spead up with the rocking.

" Professor Stein! Help! " I screamed as loud as i could, but my voice just crumpled. All of a sudden, his body stopped instantly and the heart scanner slowed way down.

" M-Maka.. " His voice was very weak and barely heard. I carresed his ( Scarily ) Cold face.

" Yes Soul? " My voice shook.

" Can I T-Tell you something? " He opened his eyelids to show he'd lost most of his crimson eye color.

" Anything Soul. You can tell me anything, or do anything. Just.. don't leave me.. " He put his arms around my waist, as best as he could and pulled me down to his face.

" I-I Love you Maka. " The space between our lips was no more. Soul's lips were cold.. to cold.. Seconds later, The heart monitor changed.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Bep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

I felt him go limp and his head slowly slid away from my face. I stood up on shakey knees. Opening the surgery door slowly, i dragged my feet and hung my arms. People in the hallway gave me looks of shock. Staring ahead, Stein patted my back. " I'm sorry Maka, there was nothing we could do. "

" Thanks anyways Stein. " My voice was cold and cruel. Opening the front doors i saw Soul's motorcycle, so i walked over to it slowly. As soon i was in range of it, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and the last thing i ever saw was me falling toward Soul's motorcycle, screaming in agony of my lost love.

_**Heey, this was hard to write actually. :O My first One-Shot. Hoped you liked it. I had some help from my friend :D thanks to her some of my grammer is fixed. But anyways, Review and Favorite, Like or whatever :D! Thanks for reading. ~Zero. 3**_

_**NOTE: I do not own Soul Eater Stuff. **_


End file.
